


Gay Chicken Roasting Service

by rehliamonster



Series: Prostitute Sans Series [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Denial, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Gay Chicken, Gay Sex, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, RG01 has issues with being gay, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voluntary Prostitution, prostitute sans, sans doesn't really care, sans is a prostitute, they come out at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehliamonster/pseuds/rehliamonster
Summary: Sans gets paid to participate in what might be an extended game of extreme gay chicken.He has the best job.





	Gay Chicken Roasting Service

**Author's Note:**

> Back with the prostitute Sans again! Thank you to SesuRescue for the support of this part :D I hope you like it^^
> 
> If you wanna influence what I write next, check out [my Tumblr](https://rehliamonster.tumblr.com/)!

“heya,” Sans said when the door opened and his clients entered. 

“Hi.”

“...Hi.”

They thankfully didn’t look very insecure even though they closed the door very quickly behind them before they sat down next to him on the bed. Just as Sans’ contact had told him, these two seemed to be seasoned veterans in employing some companionship for the night.

That should hopefully make things a lot easier.

The chosen meeting spot was one of the hotel rooms at MTT resort, something that happened with both Mettaton’s knowledge and consent. 

Since the robot was very involved in the community of workers and clients who were interested in sexual services, it made sense that he didn’t mind having his hotel rooms used for such a purpose. It was Mettaton who arranged this meeting and it had been Mettaton who had helped Sans get into this line of work in the first place, as a way to pay back some huge debts that Sans had accumulated due to careless spending. There had been no pressure involved - he could have taken other jobs to take care of his debts without issue. He never felt as though he was pressured into this line of work. It probably would have been outlawed by the King anyway if such things happened. Lying back and being paid for having a sex sounded like a sweet gig to Sans though, perfect for his rather lazy approach to most work. It turned out he loved it so much that he kept doing it even after all of his debts were paid. 

After all, where else would he get paid for having orgasms? 

Especially since he could set his own rules. He could protect himself, he could insist on being lazy, he got to set his own dates and everything. The ultimate freedom, coupled with pleasure and more than decent pay. 

It was perfect.

These thoughts always came to him when he was in one of Mettaton’s hotel rooms. This one was the same he’d already used for sex with Mettaton several times; the one with the biggest bed in the entire hotel. 

As soon as the door had opened and his clients for tonight walked in, he immediately knew why it had been necessary. The two monsters were royal guardsmen, a rabbit and a dragon monster and both tall and very bulky. Sans recognised them from his Hotland shifts; they often passed him by on their rounds and had even bought hot dogs from him before, chatting a little while they ate. He still only knew them superficially though - he didn’t even know their names, only their designations as RG01 and RG02. Mettaton had told him his clients for tonight were skittish about privacy in spite of their experience though, even more so than usual, so Sans wouldn’t ask them about it. 

No need to breach their privacy if it wasn't strictly necessary. 

Privacy was at a premium in the Underground. Despite the fact that the caverns were big and sprawling enough to contain multiple cities and settlements, and despite the fact that the monster population was numerous enough to fill them, it was still ultimately a small and closed off world. Most monsters knew each other, at least vaguely from seeing each other or hearsay. 

So doing this kind of stuff? Required some rules about secrecy. 

It was generally expected that if one monster accidentally caught another doing something intimate or private, they would look the other way and pretend it hadn’t happened. That counted double for sexual things like what Sans was about to do. Everyone knew it was occurring, but the details remained kept under a tight lid. Referrals were everything and you either knew who was selling or buying what or knew someone who could hook you up, or you were out of luck. And anyone who ratted a client or prostitute out? Would be shunned by the whole community, even those who didn’t engage in the work themselves. After all, if a monster couldn’t keep something as deeply intimate as sexual affairs secret, why would anyone trust them with anything else? They had already proven they weren’t trustworthy. 

As far as Sans knew though, the rule hadn’t been broken before. It only existed as a deterrent in the first place. 

In any case, he was glad he didn’t need to explain that to them, like he had to with some of his newcomers. Mettaton had already vouched for them, and in addition to their desire for keeping this as private as possible that gave Sans enough peace of mind. Instead, they could all jump right into discussing the important stuff. 

“so, before we get into whatcha wanna do, let’s go over the personal rules,” Sans suggested. No need for small talk. They all knew what they were here for and the two guards didn't want this to get personal after all. He waited for the two of them to nod before he continued. “i got three. want to hear mine first or do you wanna start?”

“Nah, let’s hear yours first,” RG01 said. 

“...Yeah,” RG02 agreed.

“ok. so first thing is, none of what happens here makes its way to my brother,” Sans continued. “nothing we do and nothing about me having this job. not even through a referral. i don’t need to rehash this with my sibling.” 

He liked to explain it specifically in the context of the sibling relationship recently, so people wouldn’t make assumptions about him thinking Papyrus too naive to know about sex or sex work. It wasn’t like that, and he didn’t like it when people thought about Paps that way. His brother deserved better than to be looked down upon. 

“second rule,” he went on when both guards had nodded in understanding, “is that pain ‘n damage is a hard no. i’m a delicate guy so i gotta look out for myself. tie me up, tease me, edge me, i don’t care. but nothing dangerous. nothing that could hurt me.”

“Sure thing.” 

“then the final rule…” Sans braced himself like he always did. His contacts forewarned any potential customers about this, but some still decided this was a dealbreaker and would back out at the last second. “you do the work. no matter if i top or bottom, i’m not gonna exert myself.” He threw in a shrug for good measure. “lies there and takes it, as advertised.” 

The two royal guards glanced at each other. Sans couldn’t tell what they were thinking since they had kept their helmets on, which he found unsettled him a little. He was relieved when they turned back to him and nodded though. 

“That will actually be, like, perfect for us,” RG01 promised him. 

“...It'll be fine,” RG02 added. 

Nice. Sans would get his money and wouldn't have to change his plans for the evening. Just how he liked it. 

“cool. then let’s hear yours.” 

The list of things they didn’t want was simple enough - they weren’t interested in anything outrageous either and had a preference for pussy instead of cock. They discussed safewords and tapping out since they wanted to use his mouth, and then payment. No issues there either, they paid the price he demanded after they had discussed all the acts they wanted from him without argument at all. 

With that done, they were ready to begin. 

Sans stood up and began to undress himself slowly, almost sensually. He wasn’t very good at doing elaborate striptease, but moving in what was practically slow motion was definitely his forte. His hoodie slid over his shoulders and down his bones, past his hands and then fell to the floor. He lifted the hem of his shirt, pulled until his spine was revealed vertebrae by vertebrae, pulled on and showed rib by rib, until he finally lifted it fully over his head. He wriggled the waistband of his shorts down and let them fall to the floor, stepping out of them only after they had pooled on the Mettaton-patterned carpet. 

His cunt had already manifested while he rid himself of his clothes, the first moisture clinging to its lips as the strip made him look forwards to what was to come. 

When he turned around to face the guards, he found that they had both shed their breastplates and boots and opened the breeches of their pants, cocks in hand as they were stroking themselves. Everything else stayed on - helmets, shoulder pads, gloves, pants. They didn’t touch either, leaving the space where he had sat between them completely open. 

“Like, this is so hot,” RG01 sighed, speeding up the motions on his cock. 

“...Yeah,” RG02 nodded and matched his speed, even though they weren’t looking at each other at all. Sans wondered if they were doing it on purpose or if they were just this in synch with each other.

Well, that wasn’t for him to question. 

“Come here,” RG01 ordered.

Sans climbed back onto the bed, positioning himself on all fours immediately. No playing around, they had made it clear that they wanted to get straight to the point. 

They were still fingering him first though. Taking on their massive sizes would have been difficult otherwise. 

RG01 started by tracing his thumb around the edges of Sans’ mouth, the fur of his paw tickling the sensitive bone there. Sans let his mouth fall open, his magic already pooling there to form a tongue. He licked over the broad finger, saliva gathering as he began to suck.

“Oh wow…” RG01 groaned.

Behind him, he felt another set of thick fingers trace around his entrance, straying away to massage his sacrum and iliac crests, only to trail back to his mound immediately. One finger pressed against his lips, spreading the slowly gathering moisture there. 

“Mmh.” RG02 was barely audible, his voice even deeper than Sans’ own. 

Sans moaned, bucking against the finger teasing his pussy. The sudden motion caused the appendage to slip in a little, stretching him pleasantly. Another moan slipped out of his throat, muffled somewhat by the fingers playing with his tongue. When had the second finger been added? He hadn’t paid attention. 

Suckling at both of them, he bucked against the finger slowly working his pussy open. RG02’s finger had an interesting texture thanks to his dragon scales, and the bumps and ridges on it massaged his sensitive inner walls pleasantly. 

“mmh…” The sound came out of him without conscious input.

“You’re doing so well,” RG01 moaned. “So soft and open. Right, bro?”

“Yeah,” RG02 grunted. 

Sans could see RG01’s cock twitch in front of him. It was clear that the guard was more than ready to fuck him, but he held back. Apparently, he wouldn’t start before RG02 also had something to fuck, and Sans’ pussy wasn’t stretched enough for that yet. RG02 must have noticed, because he reached around with his other hand and began thumbing at Sans’ clit. 

“ooh…”

Sans couldn’t help but moan deeply and grind against the scaly finger. After the slow, even strokes of the finger inside him the direct stimulation felt incredible. 

“So, how does his pussy feel like, bro?” RG01 asked, panting heavily as he watched RG02 work on Sans’ cunt. His fingers were still in Sans’ mouth, playing idly with his tongue, stroking the roof of his mouth and the spots where his teeth met the bone of his skull. Sans groaned once more. 

“Soft… warm… wet,” RG02 said. Even in this kind of situation, he wasn’t very talkative. It would have made Sans laugh, if his mouth hadn’t been completely stuffed full. As it was, he only managed a brief huff that quickly became more breathless panting and groaning as the heat in his crotch intensified. 

“I think he’s close,” RG01 observed. His cock was still twitching, the idea apparently arousing him.

Just as the words were out of the guard’s mouth, Sans felt his body seize up and shudder, a loud moan bubbling up in his throat. His hips twitched and buckled down, chasing the delicious friction of that hard finger against his clit. RG02 gave it to him without issue, stimulating him right through his orgasm while taking the opportunity to add another finger to his opening. 

“mmmmh,” Sans whined, muffled by the fingers in his mouth. He felt overstimulated, but also very soft and open, just what was needed. 

“So?” RG01 asked. 

“Not quite yet.”

Before Sans or RG01 could do or say anything else, Sans felt his hips abruptly being lifted. Not so high that his head and neck would be left at an uncomfortable angle. But high enough that his knees didn't touch the ground anymore. He heard a muted clatter and there was the sensation of breath on his wet lips and then a firm lick over it. 

“mmh? ah!”

Sans couldn't help himself; he squealed a little. Did the guard take his helmet off after all? Or push it back at least? He must have, since he was now very clearly eating Sans out. Sans was still so sensitive after his recent orgasm and RG02’s tongue was relentless, pushing its way into Sans’ entrance. The tongue was long, thick and flexible, easily able to seek out all his best spots while it gradually spread him more and more. RG02 took his time to seek out all the dips and turns in Sans’ quivering cavern, causing him to moan louder and louder. Saliva dripped from his mouth as he found himself unable to control his physical reactions to this intense stimulation. 

“mmmh… mnh… ah…”

“W-wow… He really likes this… you're eating his pussy out so good, bro,” RG01 praised. 

Sans noticed the hitch of RG02’s breath only because he was focusing so closely on being eaten out. It seemed that the guard appreciated the praise more than he outwardly let on. 

That was the last coherent thought he managed for a while as RG02 began to focus his efforts even more after the praise. He was still careful, and gentle, doing nothing that might harm Sans at all. But he also didn't hold back. His tongue twitched and fluttered against Sans’ insides while the stiff, draconic lips suckled on his labia. His hands holding Sans’ femurs caressed the bones, stoking the heated fire consuming Sans from the inside. 

The angle shifted soon again. RG02 moved to hold his body up by his pelvis and used the now freed hand to work on his pussy again. A thick finger was wriggled inside of him next to the tongue, stretching him out to what felt like his maximum capacity. Sans’ eyes rolled back as his body began to shudder. 

“ah! aaaaah!!”

The orgasm surged over him like one of the rising riverbeds in Waterfall, inescapable and all consuming, leaving him breathless. 

“ah….” 

His body slackened, completely devoid of any tension or tightness. 

“...he’s ready,” RG02 decided. The guard carefully put Sans’s lower half down again, waiting until he had enough strength in his legs to support himself before RG02 let go.

The sigh coming from RG01 at the announcement was rich with relief. He lined himself up, pushing his hips closer to Sans’ mouth while removing his fingers. Sans obediently let his jaws hang wide open, ready to take the thick, girthy length into his mouth. Behind him, he could feel RG02 assuming his position as well, the tip of the guard’s cock brushing against his now soaked, puffy folds. It was a good thing RG02 had taken his time with working Sans open, he could already tell. 

They began rocking forwards in small, deliberate motions, slow and with care. Sans normally didn’t mind when people rammed into him either, but he had to admit this gentle approach was nice too, especially now that he was already sensitive from his previous orgasms. It was languid, the two clients focusing entirely on the present moment and enjoying themselves while also making sure they weren’t to rough with him. Sans could really appreciate that. 

His face was soon pressed into the thick fur of RG01’s crotch, the warm and musky smell tickling his nasal cavities as the guard bottomed out in his mouth. He had conjured a magical tunnel going down his throat to accommodate the large length, but not a full throat, so it was easier to swallow. If he kept breathing through his nasal cavity, he could easily keep this up for a while. He could feel RG02’s cock pressing against the upper end of his pussy too, completely stretching him and filling him.

“Mmmh…” RG02 grunted. 

“Ah, yes, bro…” RG01 moaned.

Sans sighed, a quiet sound that surely didn't make it to the ears of the two guards slowly rocking in and out of him. He was enjoying himself, stuffed completely full and bringing pleasure to them while he had to do nothing but stay up on all fours. He had already come twice, he'd maybe come again before the night was over, and he didn’t even have to move. He was being a total pillow prince and his clients loved him for it. There was no arguing about it; he really had the best job in the Underground. 

With renewed vigor, he sucked at the cock in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it to stimulate the shaft. He flicked it against the sensitive tip, licking up the precum spilling from it. Tasted salty. 

“Aaah fuck yes… lick it… that's it, that's good…” 

“Tight…”

The two guards were beginning to move for real now, still moving perfectly in tandem. Their coordination was impressive, Sans thought as he was left empty only to immediately be filled again from the front and the back. He was held in place by four hands, two around his skull, caressing his zygomatic arches and the smooth planes above his acoustic canal, and two on his pelvis, grabbing onto the iliac crests as though they were handles, the fingers digging into the bone without being painful. 

Deep grunts and moans filled the air, underscored by the wet sounds of sex, squishing and slurping and the slap of scaled and furry flesh against bone. Sans loved the raw masculinity of it, the way it suffused the soft caresses just as much as the harsher thrusts. It all came together as a delicious mixture of gentle and rough.

“Oh… oh yes…” RG01 was getting louder, his thrusts faster and less coordinated. He had waited so long while RG02 carefully stretched Sans out, Sans didn’t think he could last much longer. 

“Coming?” RG02 asked, whose voice was still more quiet but similarly uneven. He wasn’t showing how affected he was, but it was still clear to anyone who truly listened.

“Yes, yes, bro, come with me, please,” RG01 begged. The desperation was oozing out of every syllable.

In response, RG02 suddenly sped up. The bed began thumping against the wall under the increased pacing, the leather of the armour creaking and the metal clattering. And, finally, RG02’s voice rose as well. 

As quiet as he had been before, as loud he was now. There was no holding back anymore, no trying to keep things down or controlled. He simply let it all oud with no regards to who might hear him. 

Sans was actually kind of impressed with the sheer volume of it, and very glad that Mettaton kept this room soundproofed just in case. It was certainly necessary right now. He wondered if the guard knew about that too, or if the thought of being heard fuelled his lust. Sans certainly enjoyed listening to him, getting off to how much the guy seemed to enjoy his cunt. 

“01…” RG02 moaned. 

Okay, maybe he wasn’t just enjoying Sans’ cunt. 

This single utterance did it though. Sans could feel both of their cocks twitching, and then hot cum spilled into his mouth and his cunt. He tried to swallow as much of it as he could, but RG01 was spilling an impressive load and he kept moving throughout, so a lot dribbled past Sans’ teeth anyway. From the way it felt like, RG02 was pumping out just as much. It was filling up his pussy until it dripped out and slid over his femurs. 

“nnh…”

Soon he was kneeling in small puddles of the stuff, while the guards were still moaning and grunting in their pleasure. 

It was interesting to be the only one not orgasming, being aware enough to pay close attention to every detail of their reactions. 

They were both leaning forwards, Sans’ body being a little squished between them. The quiet clink from above told him when their heads met and their helmets touched. They seemed to be slowly coming down from their high, but we're still breathing heavily. As far as Sans could tell though, they weren't kissing. Just leaning into each other and breathing each other's air. 

It took them another moment where they remained like this before they slowly began to withdraw. More cum spattered out of him, making him shudder.

The two guards fell to their sides, leaning back on their arms to catch their breaths. Sans crawl up to them to sit down between them, not wanting to stay in the cum puddles. They were kind of impressive, looking at them from this new vantage point. 

“That was…” RG02 began. 

“Wasn't it good?” RG01 said. Sans could hear the grin in his voice. “Told you sharing one monster would be awesome, bro!” 

“Yes,” RG02 agreed. “Three men - “

“I-it wasn't gay!!!” RG01 blurted out, sounding very insistent. In his haste, he began to stutter. Or perhaps it was nerves. “It was a pussy after all!” 

“....mhm.”

Sans awkwardly looked between the two of them and wondered if he should say something. Thanks to his biology he may be able to conjure whichever genitals he wanted - cock, cunt, tentacles, or even more outrageous things - but he still considered himself very much a dude. So technically that did make it gay. Who cared anyway?

But eh. 

He wasn't terribly nitpicky about how people perceived him and it seemed like these two had some deeper issues to sort out with regards to their sexual and romantic proclivities. They probably weren't too keen on having that discussion pushed on them by some random guy they just paid for sex. 

Besides, he had only come twice so far. 

“so, did you want another round or…”


End file.
